willys_cupfandomcom-20200214-history
2020 Revdona 500
Planning to take place on June 26, 2020. The animation is still being worked on and so is the voice acting. It's also the first race with Bradford Five being the next-gen HTB. This happened before it got renamed to the Bone-Us Points Willy's Cup after Kaitlyn Pink's 2020 Target 500 flip two days before. Transcript Intro and Pre-Race Highlights (It fades to a shot of the Revdona International Speedway. The announcers are in the studio.) Ruff Ruffman: Hey there, folks! Ruff Ruffman here, welcoming you to the 2020 Revdona 500. It's been a day whenever you thought waiting for the big race was done or was it? (It cuts to the Gasprin pits where Frankie and the Zhu Zhu Pets are getting Hamsterbus a pit stop.) Hamsterbus: This is it! The 2020 Revdona 500! I have felt a bit tired of waiting for this. Frankie: It's all thanks to you, Hamsterbus. Now come on, let the pit crew hamsters get you new tires. Hamsterbus: No thanks, Frankie. I feel ready. (She revs her engine) ''ZOOM ON! ''(She races right out of the pits) Frankie: Well, that was unexpected. Start (All the cars line up at the starting line along with Turbo, Blaze, PS2, and Hamsterbus in the first two rows as they all rev their engines/fire up the engines of their racecars.) Mark SetGo: Racers! On your marks, get set, go! (The racers race off the pits.) Ruff Ruffman: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! Let's go racing drivers! Woo-hoo! Ryder: I have never seen anything but my all-time favorite race. You know, we've got a bit of speed up ourselves, and nobody knows what's gonna happen, aside from how fast they are! (Cars zooming by.) Lap 94 Hamsterbus: How's the view back there, Turbo? Turbo: All it takes is speed! How's the view back there, Hamsterbus? Hamsterbus: Well, you better watch out, I have high speed. ZOOM ON! (She does a burnout and zooms right past Turbo at more than 200mph.) Lap 194 Pit Stops PS2 Pitty: Alright PS2, time to pit! (The PS2 pitties get PS2's Taurus new tires and fuel, PS2 makes his way out of the pits after a complete pit stop. It is followed by Blaze, Hamsterbus, Turbo, and the others after their pit stops.) Hamsterbus: Let's finish this once and for all! Finish (2 more laps are left to go, the cars make their way over the white flag waved by Mark SetGo from Lap 399 to Lap 400 as the final lap.) Hamsterbus: Yes, yes, yes! (Suddenly, a next-generation car with the sponsor "PopCap" and the number "37" catches up to Turbo.) Turbo: What? Who's this? (The next generation PopCap car breaks apart revealing an invisible skateboard with zombies standing on it. The zombies prepare to attack Turbo.) Turbo: Huh? What the heck? Ryder: Well, Ruff, the next thing competitor Turbo wants to see these weird zombies around, I noticed something, I don't understand why these zombies are allowed on the track, I just don't find them funny! Bluz: Yeah, no one finds zombies evil or scary! OR BOTH!!! (Cars zooming by as Turbo is in trouble.) Turbo: Someone please save me! Blaze! AJ! I need help, you two! (PS2 quickly takes off the window net of his car and he, Blaze, and Hamsterbus grab Turbo before the zombies grab him.) PS2: We got you, little friend! Turbo: Guys, thank goodness, you saved my life. PS2: Hang on, bud, we got us some bees behind us! Turbo: Bees?! (A stampede of bees fly onto the racetrack, the bees chase Blaze, Turbo, Hamsterbus, and PS2.) Turbo: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blaze, go faster, GO FASTER! Blaze: I know, Turbo. We need enough speed for the loop of death! Turbo: Loop of death?! (The roller coaster loop track is put onto the speedway.) AJ: Keep your shell and spoiler inside the race at all times, Turbo! The police will stop these bees if we want to be the first four cars to finish the Revdona 500. Blaze: Ready? Blazing Speed! (Blaze's spoiler raises, his supercharge engine deploys and revs, the booster lights up.) Turbo: Here we go! Blaze, Turbo, A.J., and Hamsterbus: Leeeeeeeeeeeet's Blaze! (They unleash the speed and race up the loop, PS2 is screaming "YEEEE-HAW!" on the loop till the speedometer on each of them reaches 250 mph, with PS2's Ford Taurus backfiring as the car goes at top speed.) Ruff Ruffman: And they all go to the finish line! It's Blaze for the win! His 2nd straight-in-a-row Revdona 500 win! Turbo is 2nd, PS2 is 3rd, and Hamsterbus is 4th. (The fireworks are in the sky, making a trophy.)